leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Baristar/Grauen, The Cursed Puppeteer
Grauen, The cursed puppeteer is a champion concept in league of legends. Grauen throws a doll that stops when it hits an enemy, dealing magic damage and nearby enemy unit hit for 1 second. |cooldown = |cost = 70 |leveling = |costtype = mana |range = 2500 |targeting = Ragdoll Toss is a collision skill shot. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = will block the ability |spelleffects = area |additional = *The ragdoll can be targeted by both allies and enemy units respectively. *Enemy champions caught by the leash can safetly move out of range to prevent further damages. |video = |description2 = The ragdoll remains for 4 seconds and acts as an impassable terrain with health equal to Grauen's. |description3 = Enemy champion hit by the ragdoll will be leashed to it, dealing equal to target's amount of health whenever the ragdoll is damaged. |projectile = true}} Grauen twirls around her, dealing magic damage to nearby enemies. She can recast it again within the next 2 seconds with no additional cost. |cooldown = 10 |cost = 60 |leveling = |costtype = mana |range = 500 |targeting = Grave Dance is a point blank area of effect. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = |spelleffects = area |additional = Grave Dance has no cast time and does not interrupt Grauen's previous orders. |video = }} Grauen curses an enemy champion, causing all enemy units nearby the target once, dealing 50% equal to enemy champion's basic attack. |cooldown = |cost = |leveling = |costtype = mana |range = 700 |targeting = Natural Attraction is a single targeted ability. |damagetype = |spellshield = |spelleffects = |additional = *All enemy units will only try to attack once toward the cursed champion. *The damage will remain fixated to only deal basic attack meaning other bonus will not proc (e.g. , ). **Critical Strike will not proc. *Other enemy champion's attack can be , , or or if the enemy champion is . *Any enemy champion can still be if entering within the range of cursed champion within the 1 second interval. |video = |description2 = The damage is halved against minions. |description3 = If no enemy units nearby, the curse will forced to linger 1 second before it the enemy unit for 1 second.}} Grauen flings a lifeline, dealing plus to the first enemy champion hit. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |leveling = |costtype = mana |range = | }} |targeting = Cruel Fate is linear, colliding skill shot. |damagetype = magic |spellshield = will block the ability. |spelleffects = single |additional = *'Grauen' does not suffer from damages accumulated by the attached target unit. However, she can still suffer from crowd control originated from targeted unit, except, Grauen damaging the target unit herself. *'Cruel Fate' does not grant true vision on targeted unit. However, the visible tether will betray their location, even stealth. * , such as pulls and push that requires direction, does not directly tolerated although the accompanied crowd control (such as and ) will continue to persist. |video = |description2 = While the tether persist for 6 seconds, all damages accumulated by Grauen will be halved, transferring the other half of damages to targeted unit. All types of crowd control will be shared equally between Grauen and the attached enemy champion. |description3 = during the 6 second interval, Grauen throws another lifeline to another enemy champion, if successful and not the same champion, will have the tether attached to each enemy champion units and sharing each other accumulated damage and crowd control for another 6 seconds. |description4 = Cruel Fate has infinite tether range. |projectile = true}} Category:Custom champions